Soldon Armor
Soldon Armor is a Hero that leaves no target alive. History Creation (1.0) Soldon was created after Sam Armor in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City and was given the last name Armor as Sam's brother. Weeks after his creation, he was made to be a solo Hero for more of killing the villains instead of arresting them. Mostly at the Hero Factory, his friend Saido Dieono tried to help him, not to kill the villains. Years later, Soldon heard about Sam's death and went to find the killer. When he found the assassin, Soldon tried to kill him, but he failed and the assassin let him live. Delta 47 (2.0) After Soldon was upgraded, he tried to think of a way to take down the assassin that killed Sam, but he needed help from his brother's old team, Delta 47. He went on one of their mission to see if they would let him join. After the mission, Riaso Xilond let him join, but his teammate Tiffany Roboxis was not happy about this. Soldon and Tiffany were not friends at all. Fight with a Teammate After the new rookie came, Soldon had become bored of just stopping villains, so he joined an Illegal Fight Club that was made by Melldo. When he had gotten to the top of the board, the Hero Factory came to stop the Illegal Fights. He was lucky that it was his team that showed up, but both him and Riaso had a fight until Candra yelled, "Hey! Maybe we should be stopping the villains first." Later they stopped the villains, but Melldo got away, and Riaso was really mad at him. At the Hero Factory, Soldon was training until Renna came to talk and try to get both him and Riaso to get along again. He still was not happy, but he found it odd that Renna was not really scared of him, but only a little. He did talk to her and trust her, but he would not talk to Riaso. 3.0 When the team (without Tiffany) was made 3.0 and after some mission, Riaso hade made Soldon the new leader of Delta 47. Brain Attack/5.0 After the attack on Makuhero City, Nova, Soldon, and Lan went down the massive hole in the Assembly Tower that was made by Dragon Bolt to find the two missing workers. After they got there and went deeper, they were attacked by a lot of Brains. When they were about to go back up to the Hero Factory, Nova told them that he'd stay behind to hold off the Brains. Later, Soldon and the others (besides Riaso and Alex), with better equipment, went back down to stop the Brains with explosives. Later, when they set up the explosives, and when they were about to get clear of the blast, one of the bombs exploded, and some big boulders landed on Lan. Soldon saw Renna try to get Lan out, but it was no use. Lan told Soldon to get her out, which he did. When the bombs exploded and he and Renna got out of the hole, he told Tiffany and Candra that Lan gave his life to stop the Brains from coming out. Personality Rage, anger, and a taste for revenge. Soldon is a villain's worst nightmare. He does not care who the enemy is, he will still kill the target. Soldon is way different from all the other Heroes, and he hates when people are talking too much. He is known to get angry really easily and get up in people's faces and cut their heads off. Soldon is known to be Rage of the Delta 47 team. He once liked being a little goofy and had a sense of humor, but now he hates it. He is a nice guy with his team if they are nice to him, but act like a jerk, and well, let's just say you're not going to like being on his bad side. The person who mainly gets in fights with him and gets on his bad side a lot is Riaso Xilond, but he is all right with him, and sometimes wishes he died. The only person he is really nice with and gets him to smile is Renna Green. He is really good friends with her and likes talking to her mostly. Forms Stats Trivia *Soldon Armor is based on the Rage side of . *Soldon was first made as a Bionicle MOC, but with only Soldon in the name. Gallery Delta 47/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:Red Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Delta 47 Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes